notorietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
Enemies are everywhere in Notoriety. Their goal is to try to stop you from completing your heist. Types of Enemies Guards Guards are a common enemy in Notoriety. ''They're already at the target of the heist when you arrive and will patrol until they suspect a robbery is underway. Guards, in stealth, can get suspicious if you are in their line of sight (not very suspicious) or bump into them (very suspicious). Once the detection meter becomes a !, they will use their phone and call the police, setting off the alarm if not dealt with quickly enough. There are eight variants of '''Guards': BrickTech Security Guards * Appears in almost every heist * Carries pistol or MP5 * Carries a phone: if guard detects a criminal or suspicious activity, they will start calling the police * Use pagers: when guard is killed, pager must be answered to avoid the operator calling the police * Head guard carries key card; key card disables cameras * Cannot melee Elves Elves serve the role of guards in the Gift Factory mission, they've been recently added and are convertable, easy to kill. * Appearance in Gift Factory * Carry the Broomstick pistol. * Doesn't carry a phone; alarm is already set off in Gift Factory * Doesn't use pagers * Convertable. * Doesn't carry key cards as the mission doesn't require any. * Cannot melee Club Thugs Note: Club Thugs will be removed from revamp, will be readded soon * Appear in Nightclub * Carry pistols * Carries a phone: if guard detects a criminal or suspicious activity, they will start calling the police * Doesn't use pagers * Doesn't carry key cards * ??? Convertable (Removed from revamp) * Cannot melee Warehouse Guards (Murkywater Guards from Payday 2) Note: Warehouse Guards will be removed from revamp, will be readded soon * Appears in Shadow Raid * Carries a G17 pistol * Carries a phone: if guard detects a criminal or suspicious activity, they will start calling the police * Uses pagers: when guard is killed,pager must be answered to avoid the operator calling the police * Has more health than the other variants of Guards * ??? Convertable (Removed from revamp) * Cannot melee Bank Guards * Appears in Big Bank * Carries pistols * Carries a phone: if guard detects a criminal or suspicious activity, they will start calling the police * Uses pagers: when guard is killed, pager must be answered to avoid the operator calling the police * Head guard carries key card; key card disables cameras * Wear almost the same shirt as a police officer, may fool beginner players * Convertable except for the head guard. * Cannot melee Casino Security * Appears in Golden Mask Casino * Carries pistols * Carries a phone: if guard detects a criminal or suspicious activity, they will start calling the police * Uses pagers: when guard is killed, pager must be answered to avoid the operator calling the police * Convertable * Cannot melee Thugs * Appears in Cook Off * Carry a MP5 * Doesn't carry a phone: alarm is already set off in Cook Off * Doesn't use pagers * Doesn't carry keycards * Convertable * Cannot melee Military Guards * Appears in Authority * Carries a AMCAR assault rifle * Carries a phone: if guard detects a criminal or suspicious activity, they will start calling the police * Uses pagers: when guard is killed, pager must be answered to avoid operator calling the police * Has more health than other variants of guards (the first being the Warehouse guards) * Convertable but very hard to make them give up, takes a few tries to finally intimidate them (do not try this in stealth just kill them because it is hard to dominate them) * Acts almost just like a Bricktech Security Contractor * Cannot melee Police Officers Police Officers 'are a common enemy in ''Notoriety. They're the first on scene once the police are called. There are two variants of '''Police Officers: Pistol Officer * Carries a M1911 or another low-damage pistol * Convertable. * Can melee Shotgun Officer * Carries a Shotgun * Convertable. * Can melee Technician Technicians 'are a semi-common enemy in ''Notoriety. They spawn when the heisters start looting a vault or bag any valuables. '''Note: Technician is removed from the revamp, will be readded soon * Clears scene of contraband * Can take away bags * Carries Raven semi-automatic shotgun * Not convertable, but spottable * Cannot melee beacuse removed Taser Operators Taser Operators are a semi-common and possibly the worst enemies in Notoriety. * Carries a taser instead of a gun ** When tased, the heister cannot: *** Move *** Reload *** Fire gun under their own will * Wears heavy armor * Spawns on any difficulty * (Revamp) After a certain amount of time being tased, a criminal will be downed and need to be revived. * Not convertable, but spottable * Cannot melee Battle Medics The battle medics are rare to spawn in any difficulty but spawn on mostly Hard or above * Carries a JP36 or a XIV shotgun * Spawns difficulty Hard an above * Usually spawns next to a big group of cops, or next to a SWAT team * Able to heal enemies at any time * Able to heal self * Wears average armor * Not convertable, but spottable * Can melee Federal SWAT Team The Federal SWAT Team is a common enemy in Notoriety. They arrive on scene soon after Police Officers. There are four roles for members of the FBI's SWAT team: Assault * Carries a MAC 11 sub machine gun * Commonly spawns (Revamp: Spawns on higher difficulties) * Wears light body armor * Uses smoke grenades * Convertable. * Can melee Shield * Carries a riot shield and a Glock 17 pistol * Moderately spawns * Wears average body armor * Not convertable * Can melee Sniper * Stays in one spot and fires a sniper rifle * Moderately spawns (Revamp: Spawns on higher difficulties) * Not convertable. * Can melee Heavy (Enemy cancelled because of copyright issue.) * Carries a M16 (Non-obtainable by players) * Rarely spawns * Wears heavy body armor * Spawns only on Anarchy * Convertable * Can melee ( Knife, instant kill. ) FBI Hostage Rescue Team The FBI Hostage Rescue Team, known as the H.R.T. for short, spawn after a police assault has ended. They will charge into the location in groups in an effort to free cable tied civilians and sabotage the criminals' ability to trade hostages to free those in custody. If no hostages are present on site, the hostage phase is skipped and the H.R.T won't spawn. * Carries a MAC 11 sub machine gun * Wears moderate body armor * Spawns in a special phase following a police assault * Spawns only if hostages are present; spawns on any difficulty * Uses smoke grenades and flash bangs * Convertable. * Can melee Local SWAT Team The Local SWAT Team 'is an uncommon enemy in ''Notoriety. There are three roles for members of the local SWAT team: '''Assault * Carry an JP36 * Commonly spawns * Wears moderate body armor * Uses flash bangs * Convertable. * Can melee Shield * Carries a riot shield and a MP5 sub machine gun * Spawns only on higher difficulties (Revamp: Spawns on any difficulty) * Wears moderate body armor * Not convertable. * Can melee Sniper * Stays in one spot and fires a sniper rifle * Higher fire rate than Federal SWAT Team Sniper * Spawns only on higher difficulties (Revamp: Spawns on any difficulty) * Wears light body armor * Not convertable. * Can melee The local SWAT team arrives on scene in an armored truck. The truck has a turret mounted on top, similar to the Sentry Gun. The turret can be destroyed but will be repaired over time. (SWAT Truck is removed from revamp, will be added soon) The Captain and Captain's Officers The Captain '''and his eight '''Officers are a rare enemy in Notoriety. The arrival of the Captain will be signaled by law enforcement in the area shouting "Captain's here!", "Captain in the A.O.!", etc. The Captain and his men can spawn on any difficulty. Note: Captain and the Captain's Officers are removed from the Revamp, will be readded soon Captain * Carries a riot shield and a P22 pistol * Assault wave ends when he retreats * Not convertable. * Cannot melee because removed Officers * Carries riot shield and a MAC 11 sub machine gun * Not convertable. * Cannot melee because removed Dozers Dozers are the highest level of law enforcement than can be legally deployed. There are three variants: Bulldozer * Wears a brown E.O.D. suit * Makes loud footsteps * Carries a shotgun * Spawns on Hard ( Revamp : Hard, Very Hard, Extreme, Anarchy, Nightmare ) * Not convertable, but spottable (highly recommended to spot) *Can melee Killdozer * Wears a black E.O.D. suit * Makes loud footsteps * Carries a shotgun * Spawns on Hard, Very Hard, Extreme, Anarchy, Nightmare * Not convertable, but spottable (highly recommended to spot) * Can melee Skulldozer * Wears an urban camo E.O.D. suit * Makes loud footsteps * Carries a Brenner-21 light machine gun * Spawns on Very Hard, Extreme, Anarchy, Nightmare * Not convertable, but spottable (highly recommended to spot) * Can melee Cloakers Cloakers are one of the most dangerous enemies in Notoriety. They wear an urban camo shirt, black pants, a ballistic helmet, and night vision goggles. They spawn in vents or player flank routes and can take players down by surprise. * Hides in obscure locations * Can somewhat lay down * Gives off green glow and distinct noise * Unique power-up sound before attacking heister * Power-up melee attack takes down player immediately, regardless of health and/or armor * Spawns only on Hard, Very Hard, Extreme, Anarchy, Nightmare. * Can also fight like a normal cop (uncommon) * Not Convertable, but spottable (recommended to spot if you see one laying down, waiting) * Can Melee BrickTech Security Contractors BrickTech Security Contractors are an elite unit deployed by BrickTech in response to robberies. * Carry an AMCAR assault rifle with a red dot sight * Wears light armor * Spawns on Very Hard, Extreme, Anarchy, Nightmare * Convertable, but very difficult to make them give up. It will take a few attempts to finally intimidate them. Warning: due to their high damage, you may get downed trying to convert this officer. * Can melee The Military The Military are a elite and special force in the game. They are not be messed around with and will come in full blast on higher difficulties. They will not tolerate any robberies. * Appears only on Authority * Carry a AMCAR assault rifle * Spawns on any difficulty * Wears heavy body armor * Convertable * Can melee Military Special Units Just like the normal law enforcers, the Military also has special units on it's side. Here are the variants. Shields * Carry a pistol and a shield * Spawns on any difficulty * Wears light body armor * Not convertable but spottable * Can melee Snipers * Stays in one spot and fires a sniper rifle * Spawns on any difficulty * Wears light body armor * Wears moderate body armor on higher difficulties * Not convertable but spottable * Can melee Medics * Carries a JP36 or a XIV shotgun * Spawns on rather higher difficulties * Spawns next to a huge wave of Military officers * Wears average body armor * Able to heal enemies * Able to heal themselves * Not convertable but spottable * Can melee Taser Operators * Carries a JP36 taser gun ** When tased the heister cannot: *** Move *** Reload *** Fire weapon under their own will * Wears heavy body armor * Spawns on any difficulty * Can down the player afte being tased for a certain amount of time * Not convertable but spottable * Cannot melee Trivia * Guards are the only officers that cannot melee. * You might want to keep converted officers in a safe spot or else they will die easily. Gallery File:RobloxScreenShot20180123 202752345.png|Yellow SWAT in game. File:BrickTech Security Guard.png|BrickTech Security Guard File:Warehouse Guard.png|Warehouse Guard File:Club Thug.png|Club Thug File:FBI Sniper-0.png|thumb|FBI Sniper]] File:Bank Guard.png|thumb|190x190px|Bank Guard]] File:Brick Tech Security Contractors-Notoriety.jpg|thumb|220x220px|Brick-Tech Security Contractor]] File:FBI -Notoriety.jpg|centre|thumb|FBI SWAT-Assault]] File:RobloxScreenShot20170814 122851379.png|thumb|241x241px|FBI Hostage Rescue Team]] File:FBI SHield-Notoriety.jpg|centre|thumb|FBI SWAT-Shield]] File:RobloxScreenShot20170728 230716919.png|Cloaker File:Police Officer.png|thumb|Police Officer (Pistol Variant)]] File:1490a7b975a7434ebd3de78b0a1f0a84.png|thumb|145x145px|A Skulldozer|left]] File:RobloxScreenShot20170802 145210505.png|thumb|220x220px|Taser Operator|centre]] File:Bulldozer.png|thumb|188x188px|A Bulldozer]] File:Easter Egg Officer.PNG|thumb|220x220px|(EASTER EGG) A Nightclub Officer. (Has a hat)]] File:SWAT Shield.png|thumb|176x176px|Local SWAT (Shield Variant)]] File:Killdozer.png|thumb|206x206px|A Killdozer]] File:RobloxScreenShot20170814 122932033.png|centre|thumb|174x174px|SWAT Sniper]] File:Technician-Notoriety.png|thumb|180x180px|Technician]] File:RobloxScreenShot20170813 020848177.png||The Captain (man in the black shirt) and one of his Officers GMC Guard.png|A GMC Guard RobloxScreenShot20180422_175717661.png|A player engages a battle medic Category:Gameplay